Name Variants
The following is a list of fan names and references found commonly amongst the fandom. Reason for difference or dispute is listed with a short hand guide as to why fans may call it by another name. Some name disputes are just results of a translation such as one made by Fan-subs or official dubbing companies like 4Kids. Many of the name variants are results of variable degrees of False etymology amongst translations. Monkey D. Luffy :Monkey D. Lufi :Monkey D. Ruffy :Monkey D. Rufy :Monkey D. Rufi - "Rufi" was an early commonly recorded version of his name before Oda confirmed it was intending to be "Luffy". This name appeared even in Japan, as well as many other language translations across the world. It can be considered one of the very first incorrect versions of any character name and one of the first names to be "corrected" by Oda. However, there are still a number of fans in the english speaking fandom (particularly those whodon't speak English as a first language) who use "Rufi" and usage of the name is generally not shunned. Roronoa Zoro :Roronoa Zolo - The name of Zoro in the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dubs and chapter 50 onwards of the Viz Manga. Often disputed as to either version of the name as to which should be used. Even in Japan, "Zolo" is sometimes used instead of "Zoro"; even though Oda has clearly printed out his name. :Roronoa Zorro - Some older scanlations used this spelling. Usopp :Ussop :Usop :Ussopu :Usoppu :Liar Bo - A spelling found in some bootleg DVDs. Sanji :Sangi - Used in the Singaporean English dub. Odex later correctly wrote his name as Sanji around Season 2. Nico Robin :Lobin- In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin Franky :Frankie :Flanky - Seen in the Japan-only game Fighting for One Piece. Brook :Brooke - Because the "e" is silent, both "Brook" and "Brooke" are correct ways of spelling it. However, "Brooke" is normally used as the girl's version of the name. It has been confirmed that the e-less version is correct, however it is still common to see "Brooke" being used. Going Merry :Merry Go - The name used in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub. Coby :Koby - The spelling of his name in the Viz Manga. Some fans will also use this spelling. Helmeppo :Helmepp - This was Stephen's translation of his name. :Herumeppo Jaguar D. Saul :Hagawa D. Saulo :Jagaur D. Saulo :Haguar D. Sauro :Hagwor D. Sauro :Hagwarl D. Saulo In Japanese it's ハグワール・D・サウロ (Haguwāru D Sauro). It is currently unknown what the actual English romanization of his name is. In the English version of Movie 8 his name is translated as Jaguar D. Saul. Jozu :Joz :Jos :Jose :Joss :Jaws Due to no official romanization of his name being revealed, Jozu's name is often spelled different amongst different translations. Unless Oda writes out the name somewhere, there is no "official" spelling. "Jozu" us just a direct romanization of the Katakana. Buggy :Bagi :Baki Both these names were used in a few older scanlations. However, Buggy is the correct spelling that appears in all official materials. Juracule Mihawk :Dracule Mihawk - It is often argued over whether "Dracule" or "Juraquille" is the correct spelling of Mihawk's full name. Dracule is used by the 4Kids version of the series and is often scorned because of its link to the dub, but it also appears within the Viz English manga, as well as the FUNimation dub. However, there has been no Latin text supporting Juraquille in the Japanese version yet to be released. Most fans avoid the argument by just calling him "Mihawk". Dracule seems to come from Mihawk himself and items and symbols linked to his appearance such as his gothic look, crosses and coffin-like boat. All are symbols that in some way link to Vampires, the name "Dracule" itself is similar to Dracula, the name of a famous book about a vampire called Dracula. The name itself contains the Kanji for "racu", the middle part of the vampire's name. However, for "Dracule" to be correct, the beginning in Japanese would be "ド" instead of "ジュ". :Diego Mihawk - Mihawk's name in the Odex dub. :On his character poster for Grand Battle! that appears when you unlock him, his name is spelled "Mihark". Jinbei :Jimbei - In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, his name is spelled as Jimbei. It has became a rather complicated matter in which is the intended spelling. Marines :Navy - While the Japanese text provided along side the word Marine means "Navy", most fans argue "Marine" is the correct term since Oda himself has used it in character speech. However few fans seem to realise or understand "Marine" means Navy in French or German and scold the use of Navy due to its ties to the 4Kids dub. The Viz translations avoid this conflict by saying the group is called the "Navy" and the soldiers are "Marines". Oda is renowned for taking words from other languages, so it is quite likely he is using Marine to mean Navy, however it is unconfirmed. *Note: The Marines are a derivative of the "Navy", making both correct. Jango :Django - The romanization that Viz and 4Kids used. The "D" is silent. Gin :Ghin - The spelling used in the dubs. 4Kids used this spelling so viewers wouldn't confuse the name with the liquor drink. However, this spelling was later used by FUNimation as well. Laboon :Raboon Nefertari Vivi :Nefeltari Vivi - This is the romanization used in all of the English versions, including the Odex dub. :Nefertari Bibi :Nefertari Bebe Nefertari Cobra :Nefeltari Nebra - Cobra's name in the 4Kids dub. Some fans believe the reason why his name was changed was to avoid confusion with a character in another 4Kids property, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Strangely, his original name "Cobra" was sometimes seen on the closed captions. :Nefeltari Cobra - Viz keeps his name, but romanizes his family name as "Nefeltari". This carried over in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. Carue :Karoo - The spelling used in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. This was also seen in Stephen's translations. :Kalu - The Odex dub uses this spelling. :Karu Kohza :Koza Marshall D. Teach :Marshall D. Teech - In the English versions, his name is romanized as "Teech". Ohm :Aum - Used in some older translations. :Orm - The name appears this way in One Piece Grand Battle 3. Montblanc Cricket :Mont Blanc Cricket - In the Viz Manga, his name is written as "Mont Blanc Cricket". :Monbran Cricket - This is how his name is spelt in the edited FUNimation dub. However, in the uncut dub, it's written as "Montblanc Cricket". :Mombran Cricket - In the 4Kids dub (or One Piece: Pirates Carnival), his family name is written as "Mombran". Montblanc Norland :Mont Blanc Noland - In the Viz Manga, his name is written as "Mont Blanc Noland". :Monbran Noland - The spelling used in the edited FUNimation dub. However, in the uncut FUNimation dub, his name is spelt as "Montblanc Norland". :Mombran Noland - In the 4Kids dub (or One Piece: Pirates Carnival), his family name is written as "Mombran". :Monbran Norland Calgara :Kalgara Dalton :Dolton Dr. Hiluluk :Hiriluk - The romanization used in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. :Hiruruku - A literal romanization of his name. Also used in the Odex dub. :Hiruluk :Hillk :Hiruruk Chew :Chuu - common amongst Fansubbers. It is how the name "Chew" sounds when spoken by a Japanese person, and is also the Japanese onomatopeoia for the sound of a kiss. Many fans use this or Choo. :Choo - The English versions choose this spelling. Fans use this or Chuu. Bellemere :Belle-Mère - Often it is argued how close to the French word for stepmother Bellemere's name should be, hence why there are several spellings of her name. :Berumeru - Sometimes used by less experienced subbings :Belmel/Bellemel - Occasionally used in inexperienced subbings and fan scans. :Bellemère Mr. 2 Bon Kurei :Bon Clay - Mostly seems to come from the anime translators. "Kurei" sounds similar to the English word "clay" when spoken, partly due to the name containing a silent "u" as often is the case with the Japanese language. However in the Japanese game Grand Battle Rush his name is also written as Bon Clay in English text. Though the "clay" part would associate with the abilities of his Mane Mane no Mi, his name keeps with the Baroque Works pattern of naming female agents (which he is due to his okama nature) after holidays. Even the FUNimation sub uses this as a translation. :Bon Cray :Bon Kure Banchi :Bunchi - This is the romanization used in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. :Bunch - This is Stephen's romanization of his name. Portgas D. Ace :Portgaz D. Trace - He was renamed in the 4Kids version. Both drinking and gambling references have been noted to be removed by 4Kids from shows they have dubbed in the past. No reason was given, but Ace is the name of an alcoholic drink and also has links to gambling via the four Aces in a deck of cards. Oddly, the name "Ace" has been noted to appear in other dubbed shows by 4Kids. :Portgaz D. Ace - His surname was romanized as "Portgaz" in the English manga and FUNimation simulcast subs, however it only appears that way in the Simulcast. On the DVD release of the Arabasta Arc, his name is spoken and written in the subtitles as "Portgas D. Ace". :Portugues D. Ace - Used in some fan translations, but not a very common spelling. :Portgus D. Ace Smoker :Chaser - In the 4Kids dub, Smoker's cigars were removed and his name was changed to "Chaser" in order to avoid reference of the character being a chain-smoker in the original. He keeps his original name in the English manga and uncut FUNimation dub. Enel :Eneru :Ener While the names look different, all three names are in fact correct. However "Eneru" is used in the English versions. Fishmen :Mermen - Due to early chapter confusion, sometimes the names of the species are mixed up and Fishmen is translated to Mermen. Thriller Bark :Thriller Park :Thriller Burke - this was Stephen's translation of the name. :Thriller Barque :Before the official name was released, many guesses were made as to the name of the place. It was later confirmed to be dubbed "Thriller Bark". Gecko Moria :Gekko Moria Oars :Oz - The first translation that came out for his name. :Odr - Another version of his name, after it was discovered his name is identical to the Norse god, attempts to find the correct translation occurred. :Odz - The second version of the name to occur, it was considered for a while the "Corrected" version. :Oor Arabasta :Alabasta - It is unclear which of the two names are correct as Oda has spelt it both ways in English and both have appeared in the anime. :Alabaster - used in the English version of the videogame One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. However, in the actual FUNimation dub, it is pronounced "Alabasta". Beli :Berry :Belly :Beri :Bell It has become complicated over how the name of the currency is spelt in English. However, Oda has written it both as Berry and Belly. The English versions use "berry" for the singular version and "berries" for the plural version. Clima-Tact :Climate Baton - In the English manga adaption by Viz and FUNimation Simulcast subs, the Clima-Tact is called the "Climate Baton". This is because the "Tact" in the name is pronounced "takuto" in Japanese. "Takuto" is the Japanese word for "baton". :Weather Forcer - The name used in the 4Kids dub. Strangely, in the video games dubbed by 4Kids, Nami's profiles call it by its original name. :Clima-Takt - Spelling used in the FUNimation dub and DVD subtitles. Poneglyph :Ponegliff - The spelling used in the English manga. :Ponecliff - The spelling used at one point by 4Kids. Lola :Laura Kumashi :Kumacy - Used by the FUNimation subs. :Bearsy - Kuma means bear in Japanese. Therefore, some fans refer to him as "Bearsy". Paulie :Pauly - Used in the English version of the game Unlimited Adventure. It was also written as "Pauly" in a poll in Weekly Jump, however, as other characters' names were spelled differently than the accepted canon or fan spellings, the spelling "Paulie" is still, by far, the most common spelling used. Others also compare it to how Franky's name was spelled as "Frankie." Kapoty :Capote - Used in some translations, including the Viz Manga. Big Pan :Big Bun - Used in the Viz Manga. :Big Bang Keimi :Camie - The most common spelling used by fans. This spelling is also used by Viz and FUNimation as well. :Caimie Pappug :Pappagu - Used in the English manga by Viz and the subs by FUNimation. This is basically a literal romanization of his name. :Pappag Hannyabal :Hannibal - An incorrect spelling used in earlier scanlations of the Impel Down arc. Emporio Ivankov :Emporio Ivancov - In the FUNimation subs, his name was orginally spelled "Ivancov". This was changed later on. :Emporio Iwankov :Emporio Ivankof Vivre Card :Biblicard Corto :Colt Squardo :Squad :Squard References Category:List Category:Trivia Pages